rolling_sky_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Community Guidelines
This page is rules and guidelines for Rolling Sky 2 Wiki. Every Rolling Sky 2 editors and users should follow. To give feedback or suggestion, contact us __toc__ Must Include *'Title' **Try to make the title of a page as short as possible. This way, the article will be easier searched. *'Intro Description' **This is usually placed at the top of a page, above any sections and below the title. The description is often one to two short sentences only. It tells the reader the topic of the page. Bold text the article name in the description, and try to avoid putting detailed information in it. *'Notice and Infobox' **You should add notice and infobox depending on the article you are editing. If you created a page, please insert the template “Incomplete Page”. *'Subtitles' **'Always '''include subtitles when a page is very long, or when you are explaining a level/mechanic/etc. At least include "Level", "Difficulty", "Trivia" in every level pages. *'Categories''' **Add pages to the categories it belongs to. Always contact an admin if you want to create a category. ---- Keep the article easy to read *Avoid long articles, make paragraphs. **You can do this by making spaces from an article. Separate paragraphs by its topic. Use enter to create extra spaces in between. ---- Writings *'Stay On Topic' **Write descriptions and information based on the page you are writing. Link to other pages for extras, so the readers can click on it if they want to read more. *'Short Simple Sentences' **Keep sentences easy and short. If something could be explained shortly, do it. Use complete sentences whenever possible. *'Link Pages' **Linking pages is very important. Provide as many links as possible so the reader could read more additional information from the article. *'Avoid Writings From Yourselves' **Try to write an article from the third-person point of view. Refer to pronouns like "I" or "me" and use "the player" instead of "you" as possible. *'Grammar' **Don't use symbols or acronyms; example: "u" should be "you", "BTW" should be "by the way", "&" should be "and". **Also, try to use correct grammar and spellings. You can use apps to prevent spelling errors. *'Information' **Provide only news or information from the officials. Do not add any opinions to this wiki. **If you find incorrect information, spellings, etc. you may edit and correct it yourself. **Don't be afraid to make edits here, people will improve your edit later on. **That doesn't mean that you can make edits with incorrect information details and grammatical mistakes on purpose '''as there are people to come and fix after you! Dos and Don'ts Do #Follow the editing format as above while editing a page. #Upload '''png images instead of jpg or jpeg as possible. #Always make an improvement to an article. #Respect others. Treat each other kindly. #Contact an https://rolling-sky-2.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:S1000270 admin if you want to advertise, or simply need help. ---- 'Don't' #Create spam articles. #Add categories without asking an admin first. #Use inapropriate languages anywhere. #Edit pages with unofficial references. #Be off topic. ---- Punishment Failure of following the guidelines will be punished depending on the servirety of the circumstance. It will be either verbal, block, or ban.